Camera Girl
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: Randy finally hooks up with a camera girl he's been friends with for a long time. Randy Orton/OC One-shot


**Hey, so after watching the newest episode of SmackDown (4-17-09) I decided there needed to be a good(as describing Randy not story) Randy story and I couldn't find any so I wrote a quick, smexy oneshot. This is my first oneshot so please tell me what you think. Also, if you know any stories with a good Randy, let me know please!**

**---**

Randy Orton kept having to look away as he tried filming the Face Off scene from the locker room.

Triple H's in-ring laughs were all too real at the younger man's burden that comes with falling for someone who works with the WWE. He'd gone through it with Stephanie and couldn't help but find it funny now that he was on the outside looking in.

The scene ended and went to commercial break. When the recording light clicked off, Randy sighed running his hand though his short hair, "Geez Kayla, do you really have to make faces at me?"

Kayla giggled, "I can't help it," she said putting down the camera, "no matter how many times I see them, the faces you make when you're trying to look mean…I can't help but make faces of my own."

Kayla nodded at the mike guy as he ran off to do sound for Matt Hardy's scene with the new GM about the 'I QUIT!'match. Randy sat on the bench watching as Kayla packed up her equipment.

"Wanna go to catering and grab some food," Randy asked when it looked like she was all done.

Kayla shook her head. "Gotta pack up the rest of my stuff. We're gonna be in England on Monday, I have to gather camera lenses, film, wires…all you gotta do is make sure you have your cute little wrestling undies, which half the fans would be fine with if you didn't wear," Kayla joked.

"Tell you what,"Randy said, standing up, "I'll grab some food and meet you at the docks to keep you company."

Kayla smiled as Randy headed out the door. Months ago Randy and Kayla had been paired together in an experiment by the management. They were trying to see if by sticking one superstar with one cameraman they could eventually end up with better shots, they thought if given time to learn the styles of different wrestlers it might lead to a better show. At ringside multiple cameras were still used, but mainly Kayla's angle of Randy or his opponent's main angle was shown.

Kayla had been scared to get partnered with 'the legend killer', but her fears had been quickly disproved. The two were now good friends and Kayla hoped maybe something more.

She hefted the camera case to her shoulder and headed towards the docks to make sure her equipment box was put aside to be shipped to England, instead of sent along with SmackDown.

Kayla was toying with a new camera, when Randy approached her silently from behind. He wrapped his muscled arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest, and effectively locking her arms at her sides.

"Come on, Kayla," he said as she struggled against him, "we've been over this one before."

Kayla stopped struggling and let her head roll back, resting it on Randy's shoulder as she looked up at him.

"I know, but I can't remember them all. Besides, why do I need to be able to defend myself? You're always right by my side ready to do the protecting."

Randy sighed, trying not to be distracted by the fact that Kayla was pressed up against him, their bodies molding together.

Kayla relaxed against Randy feeling safe and happy in his arms.

Randy's grip loosened and he shifted Kayla so that she was facing him. Startled Kayla looked up into Randy's steel grey eyes. She tilted her chin up as he lowered his head. Their lips met in a hesitant kiss. It grew more powerful as Randy took possession of her soft lips with his in a fierce kiss. His tongue darted out licking the seal of her lips, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues dueled as Kayla wound her arms around his neck.

Randy had one hand gripping Kayla's neck to hold her head back as he left a burning trail of kisses down her throat. Kayla bumped into a crate and Randy used his free hand to grab her waist and help her lift herself onto the crate.

Kayla wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy groaned, the only thing stopping him from taking her now was the thin layers of clothing that separated her heated core from his throbbing manhood.

Kayla's hands slipped under Randy's shirt, lifting the material over his head.

"I want you so bad," Kayla moaned between kisses.

Randy yanked her shirt off and then her bra, freeing her breasts to him. He groped them with his hands, teasing and pinching her nipples to hardness with his fingers. He took one and then the other in his mouth. Kayla arched against him, seeking more. Every flick and swirl of his tongue on her skin sent a shock straight to her core.

"I have wanted you for so long," Randy said, looking into her eyes.

She leaned towards him, trapping his lips again for another heated kiss. Randy undid her jeans, pulling them off with her thong and throwing them to the floor.

"I want you in me, now," Kayla said like an impatient child.

Randy chuckled, "I need to taste you first." He kissed inside her thigh starting at the knee and then did the same thing on the other side. He reached her folds, placing soft kisses along it and then using the tip of his tongue he gently swiped the wet flesh causing her to whimper.

"Please," she begged.

Randy gave in to her, delving into her juicy folds like a starved man, nipping and sucking at her flesh. Kayla started to cum, Randy kept the pace up increasing the intensity of her orgasm.

When Kayla finally regained her ability to see straight without black spots taking over her vision, she looked down at Randy. She gave him a coy smile and said, "My turn." She hopped off the crate and got on her knees in front of him.

She undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers off, throwing them to the side. She grabbed the base of his shaft in one hand and his balls in the other. She flicked her tongue out, licking up the precum. She blew lightly on the tip and Randy groaned. He fisted his hands in her hair guiding her mouth to the head of his penis.

Kayla took him eagerly, swirling her tongue around the head before moving down his length sucking him deeply. Her hand kept pace with her mouth. She loved the feel of him, like velvet covered steel, in her mouth. Randy stifled his yell as he came, shooting his load into Kayla's mouth, who swallowed the whole thing.

On shaky legs, he leaned back against the crate. Kayla stood up slowly trailing kisses up his chest as she rose. She leaned on him. His hands stroked her smooth flesh. He grew hard again and Kayla felt him rise between her legs. She hopped onto the crate and Randy stood between her legs.

She felt him right at her entrance, poised and ready to enter. She needed his hardness to fill her, and pulled him into a kiss as he slammed all the way to the hilt inside her. She gasped at the size of him and he held still as her body adjusted.

Slowly he withdrew and then slid back in, taking his time and moving nice and slow enjoying the feel of her warmth around him then in stark contrast the cool air of the room.

"Faster, harder, oh please Randy just give me more, I'm so close."

Randy could feel her quivering around him. He quickened his pace, slamming into her again and again. She bit into his shoulder to stifle her scream as she came. At the feel of her walls clenching around him, Randy let loose, pounding into her like a madman.

Kayla felt him burst inside her, but he kept going drawing it out. She was sure she was going to have bruises in the morning due to the force behind his thrusts that almost knocked her off the crate. She came for a third time and begged Randy to stop, claiming she could take no more.

Randy finally pulled out, sweat dripping from his body. He looked at Kayla's beautiful face and kissed her once more, gently.

She hopped off the crate gathering her clothes, she glanced at Randy shyly over her shoulder unsure if she should be embarrassed about their passionate outburst.

When they were dressed she checked her equipment to make sure it was all prepared, after double checking everything she grabbed the new camera she had been examining earlier, to return it to SamckDown personnel. She was about to turn it off, when suddenly she gasped.

"What is it," Randy asked rushing to her side.

Kayla blushed, rather than explaining she pushed the play button. Kayla hadn't turned the camera off and their 'exploits' were currently on film. Kayla looked into Randy's shocked expression and then popped the memory card out of the camera and pocketing it.

"We'll talk in the car," Kayla guessed at what Randy was going to say.

"Do you mind," Randy asked.

"Talking in the car or being captured on tape?"

"The second one."

"Truthfully…I think it's kinky."

Randy smiled and swept Kayla into another kiss.

As they headed off the docks, Randy said to Kayla, "at least know we don't have to worry about that ending up on the Dirt Sheet."

---

**Ouch! The Dirt Sheet one stung a little, only because the pain is still fresh in my heart that it won't be around anymore.**


End file.
